After Class
by The CrymSin
Summary: Rin is a quiet poor student who doesn't care about anything more than her studies, she has a certain hatred for her teacher Sesshomaru, who is extremely childish and annoying, but the truth is, he is a ...!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING :  
This One Shot May Be A bit… Shocking…  
Well since the summary doesn't say anything of the sort to spoil most of it, it's quite a shock if you read it, but in a comic way, please don't euh… Mind me actually i'm just warning very young readers out there and i'll rate this T by the way cause… It's not very mature and i really wish it … Kinda… Ehm… You know it kinda concerns a bit people my age so i'm not gonna' get into you guys any longer and please read this story.**

The story is based through Rin's point of view.

My name is Rin.  
I am an abused bullied student at school.  
I'm not very talkative…

« Hey Lookie There ! It's the dirt poor girl ! »  
That's how everybody calls me, since i'm poor I… Well… i'm being made fun of.  
And of course, i don't have the courage to talk back.  
It's more of my way of not minding them at all.  
I have to focus on my Studies.  
« oops… Sorry » a student said while bumping into me.  
I turned and faced him.  
« What ? Are you mad ? Wanna' fight ?! »  
Me ? Fight ? No way.

I walked away and ignored him.  
I'm just a 5th grader in Primary School, i don't have time for such things !  
I have to get into 6th grade and get into middle school as fast as possible !  
For the sake of my Family !

But right now, i have to get back to class.  
As i opened the door, our beautiful teacher, Sesshomaru, welcommed me, « Good Morning, Rin, you're a bit early today » He said while smiling.  
I nodded and sat down.  
Who is Sesshomaru ? He is our teacher of course, not only that but he is a very wealthy man, his parents own a very huge industry and not only that but they also have a very big temple on top of the hill, he is a very handsome young 24/25 year old man who has silvered hair cought in a bottom head pony tail, and beautiful golden eyes, all the girls of the school go wild when they see him, however, i don't find him that attractive at all, sure he is handsome but he is also very very annoying, he keeps on trying to act nice and making himself a responsible teacher and meddling into our money problems.  
It annoys me, so i try my best not to get closer to him.

« Now, we'll do a bit of History, where did we stop yesterday ? » He said while turning.  
« Oh ! We stopped at the History Of the ikedaya Incident at the year 1865 » A random girl said.  
« Very Clever Naka-Chan » He said with a smile.  
She giggled.  
I again found it annoying.  
What i find strange is that each time Sensei tries to punish a kid in the classroom they always end up crying in the end.  
Why ? I don't know, does he hit them ? I don't know either, but he clearly looks like a nice teacher so i doubt he would do so.  
I've been with him for 2 years of studies and he haven't even said a bad thing to me, nor making me answer a question orally, he clearly knows my family's issues and my fear of talking.

The ball rang, time for lunch.  
I took out my bentou,  
**Note : LunchBox.  
**and said slowly in my head, Itedekimasu.  
I was about to eat until that idiot of a kid Kurosuke came and took it.  
« hehhh ? look at her bentou ! It's only rice with one Cherry Tomato On it ! » He said while laughing.  
« Ehh ? Really, she's so poooor ! I wouldn't want my mother to give me something like that ! »  
« Right ! »  
« Disgusting ! You're just as poor as an Harumiyu ! »  
I started shaking, i couldn't take it anymore, i bit my lip and poked on Kurosuke's shoulder.*

« Hm ? » just as he turned i punched him on the face, but like it wasn't enough, Sensei came right in that moment and saw me.  
« Good Grief ! Rin ! What have you done ?! » He said surprised.  
The girls meddled up with teary eyes, « Sesshomaru-Sensei ! Kurosuke just said he wanted to take a look at Rin's Bentou, but she suddenly hitted him for no reason ! »  
« Rin… Is That true ? » Sensei asked.  
Of course i couldn't answer.  
Even though i twas a lie.  
« Rin… I'm afraid you have to stay here after class… You won't leave until your duty of cleaning the room is finished »  
I nodded and took my bentou outside.  
I could sense the girls giggling, the boys sighing, and Sensei's worried look at me.

But it didn't bother me though.  
Not enough…  
Not yet…

Time went by quiclky, it was my duty time, i entered the classroom where Sensei was waiting for me.  
He smiled brightly, « Ah, Rin I was waiting for you… Now, close the door please »  
I nodded and closed the door, it seemed weird, since I didn't see why there would be any reason to do so.  
I walked slowly towards the desk and sat down on the chair.  
« … Rin, your behaviour is quite strange lately, is there anything wrong ? »  
I didnt talk, i just stared .

« … Rin, i understand you don't really want to talk about anything, _He stood up, and squatted next to me, _ I am your Sensei, i understand my young Pupil's feelings, I want to help you, just as much I want you to become friends with your classmates… » He said while staring at me.  
I looked away, i didn't like the glow of his Golden eyes.

He then took my hand, and put it on his heart, « I don't want you to feel miserable, please don't try to confront me, as your Teacher, i have to right to know »  
I honestly didn't like where this was heading, i shivered.  
He then hugged me( ?!)

I started trembling, i couldn't say a word, « Your Skin is So Soft, so white, it feels nice » He said.  
I started struggling, what the heck was he -  
He's kissing my neck ?! No… Wait… What the…  
**Note : Naughty sesshomaru giving Rin a hickey :D  
**I kicked him and then yelled « WHAT THE HELL ?! PERVERT ! » I said with all my might.  
He smiled, « Oh ? Finally i get to hear your voice, it's adorable ! »  
« Gh…Huh ?! What the ?! Don't tell me you left a kiss mark ?! »  
« Well Well, calm down Rin »  
« H-How Can I ?! You just HARASSED ME ! » I said while pointing towards him, « I'm GOING TO TELL THE POLICE » i said while heading towards the door, who didn't want to open ?!  
« Ufufufufu ! » He laughed, « Is this what you want ? » He said while showing the key.  
« AH ! GIVE THIS BACK ! » I said while trying to reach it.  
« There are conditions » He said to me with a nice smile.

« If it's something perverted, then NO ! » I said .  
« Too bad, because it is » he grinned, and then jumped on me, i struggled, « Don't do anything reckless, i've been having an eye on you for two years already, now stay calm, i'll be really gentle » he said with an serious look.  
« N-No ! Let me go, you, you PEDOPHILE »  
« Well your pretty well oriented for a kid your age, i'd rather have a naive little girl beneath me, but your still worth the try »

I tryed to struggle, but in vain, he was already too strong ! His hand slowly wrapped me, and his lips kissed my neck very gently, i couldn't move, i was paralyzed, he unbuttoned my shirt, and started exploring my chest with his lips, his lips then reached my stomach, whom i immidiately tried to stop him, « N-No ! hey don't go any lower ! » Even while continuing he looked at me and started laughing, it made me realize he didn't hear me and was going right through it, i started yelling, shouting, but nobody came, and even if they did, the door was locked.  
I know understood how the kids left the room while crying, why they avoided Sensei since then, it's because he is a pedophile !

A while later, he then stopped, and looked at me for a bit, I was blushing furiously, and breathing heavily, not only that was i sweating like crazy !  
« You surely are adorable » He said while smiling « I'll keep you for a bit, what do you say ? »  
I looked at him with a mean look, and said « You wish ! »  
He smiled then said, « Very well, i'll let you go for today, but tomorow, i'll catch you again, and i'll make you mine »

That bastard knows i can't skip school ! Because i have to learn each bit of the lessons !  
I dressed back and tried to kick that bastard of a teacher, saying i'll report him to the police, and insulted him, but his answer was quite a surprise.  
« Try then » He replied while sticking his tongue out, « You'll regret it though, i'll probably be the only one who will please you as much »

« pervert ! Bastard ! Idiot ! Stupid ! » i said while slaming the door.

« …How cute ! » He said while laughing.

I ran towards home, i thought i'd tell mom all that happened, i thought i'd feel better, but just as i went home and saw my mother's face, everything changed.

« Hmm ? Something wrong dear ? You look tired »  
« Ah… » i said, « N-Nothing »  
Mom was the only one i was able to talk to normally, school was the only place i couldn't socialize with.

At night, i couldn't sleep, my thoughts we're all on Sensei, his look, his passionate gaze, his touch, who we're extremely gentle, i thought of it all, and i suddenly started blushing.  
Why ?! Of all people ? Didn't i think he was just a nuisance this morning ? I never felt anything for that idiot since like two years ago !  
I only focused on my studies.  
But why does his dirty smile comes out of nowhere on my head ?!

I thought i should report him, that way everybody would be happy, but if that happens, i probably won't be able to see him… Anymore…  
GAHHH !

The next, day, after class.

I tried to escape, i went directly to the exit and ran to it, but just as i tried, huge arms cought me, «Now didn't i say i would catch you and make you mine ? » He said furiously.  
« LET ME GO ! PERVERT ! » I shouted.

« Stop it, it only makes you cuter » he said.  
« N-No ! Let me go ! Let me go ! I don't want to ! » I said  
« Nope. Not in a millions years, now come with me »

« HELP ! SOMEBODY HELP ! » I said.  
« No one will hear you » he said while smiling  
« Nooooooooo ! » I shouted.

Since yesterday i couldn't focus on my studies, i couldn't hear the lesson, i only had my look on Sensei, but how come at the moment i'm supposed to feel sorrow, to be afraid of being seized by a pedophile, do i feel so… Happy ?

He took me to the students room, who he immidiately closed the door.  
« N-No »  
« Don't you think you should quit lying to yourself ? Admit it, you want it »  
« No i don't… »  
« Look at you, you're eager for more »  
« No ! »  
**Note : On second thought, i actually rated this M Dx  
Sorry my imagination is getting wild.  
**« Ah ! Stop ! »  
« Stop struggling, and relax, it will be all over before you know it. »  
I couldn't move, the same thing happened from yesterday, but this time, he was even much more gentle, i felt like i was melting, but now, it's different, he's undressing ?!

« WHAT THE HECK ! » I shouted, « NO ! DON'T RAPE ME ! »  
« My oh My, you're not naive at all, that's not fun ! :(  
« Please ! Don't ! »  
« Not a chance » He said while kissing me again.  
I couldn't move, i closed my eyes, i started crying, of course, he didn't pay attention to me, but as the time passed, he then sucked my tear while kissing.  
« All though it's cute, you shouldn't cry, i don't want your eyes to be swollen after this »  
« If you want me to stop crying then stop this ! »  
« No way, i'm already eager to continue » He said while pouting.  
I just realized how much of a child Sensei is.

After that, he slowly took me to a different world, (it's a metaphore, guys…) I felt pain… I felt sweetness, it was a bittersweet moment, i couldn't take my eyes off him, my eyes gazed at him, he had the most beautiful expression ever, and just as when i started shivering, he held me in his arms.

I fell in love.

But with what exactly.

A few moments later i woke up and i found myself in his arms, it was so warm, he had a very beautiful body i couldn't help but watch.  
He then woke up, « Hmm… Slept well ? » he said while smiling.  
« G-Get off ! »  
« Nope. » He giggled.

« G-Get off ! Please ! »  
« You enjoyed it, didn't you ? perverted little girl »  
« Not even true ! »  
« Yes you did, your expression says it all ! »  
« N-No ! »  
« Admit it, we're both perverts ! » He said while laughing.  
« Gahhhh ! » I shouted.

I then imidiately put my clothes on, « Say, do you… Only like flat chested girls ? » I asked.  
« Hmm ? Why asking ? »  
« …N-No reason »  
He then looked at me and hugged me from behind, with his eyes sparkly.  
« You mean ?! »  
« HUH ? I MEAN NOTHING ! » I said while blushing.

« Yes you do ! You want to be my bride in the future ! » He said while smiling.

« Euhhh… »  
« Don't worry, i do prefer cute bodies when they are all sweaty, but if it's a curvy and squishy one, i don't mind it at all, as long as it's you » He said while kissing my neck.

He may be childish.  
He May be A pervert  
He may be annoying.  
But i love each and every bit of his personnality.

**THE END.**

Hello !  
This took me a while.  
But seriously i hope this story made you readers happy.  
About Sesshomaru, i decided to make him look like those hot teachers with pony tails and glasses, and also have that sexy childish personnality.  
And Rin, a random Tsundere.  
I liked the idea, and it came suddenly like this, hope it's good.  
I'm currently working on another fanfic.  
If you enjoyed this, please suscribe if you want to read another one of my Works.  
Take Care Fellow Readers.


	2. Unanswered Questions, Answered!

**Hi.  
Since there we're loads of misunderstandings and questions asked, well, here are the answers.  
I saw it coming.**

1st.  
He is not acting as a pedophile, he is one (in my story)  
He's a demon, of course he is, but of course Rin doesn't know (who cares _ )  
Please don't hurt me _  
This is purely Fictionnal.  
And… Oh Well It's a comedy and a one shot so… Sorry.  
That's pretty much it.  
And yeah, they ended up together (cut it out Unuii)

Suscribe For More SessRin one Shots.


End file.
